Eating Out
by Angelgear
Summary: Squall's POV. Rinoa and Squall have a typical dinner at a fancy restaurant. Squall thinks about ...things. Rated T for language


_A/N: Please forgive my french! This is sort of a spiritual sequel to my previous fic, "FF8 Texting" but it's not really necessary to read that one, unless you want to amuse yourself, of course. Anywho, enjoy. :D_

"So after we got to the Deling City Mall, we went straight to Forever 21 and ohmigosh we saw the cutest outfits! I totally bought a bunch of..."

Doesn't she ever stop talking? She must clearly see that I'm bored, right? Maybe if I keep rubbing my forehead and closing my eyes she'll see how utterly bored I am and stop.

Come on. Slow down. Where is the waiter?

My head hurts. I think I need a haircut. Hmm, It feels pretty silky and smooth today. I gotta remind myself to thank Seifer for that suggestion on the conditioner, it really works.

Oh man, is she still talking? Ha, she's not even looking at me. Too busy remembering her story and flailing her arms. Does she know I'm here at all? She just looks like she's more interested in telling her story than caring if anyone is listening.  
At least the wine is good. Almost done. I need more. Where is that damn waiter?

It feels like everyone is looking at us. Why does she have to talk so loud? If I don't even want to hear her story, I highly doubt anyone else here wants to either. Come on, Rinoa, are you really that dense that you can't take a hint? I'm nodding and I don't even know why. Another sip might help numb things. MMM yes that's it.

Oh here comes the waiter. Finally. Where was he? He's out of breath. Does he really have to hand out the menus so sharply? He's making me anxious just looking at him. If he didn't want to be here he should have gotten a different job.

"Welcome to Bandersnatch. Today's special is a fine Soupe à l'oignon Gratineé."

"I'll have the Beef Filet en croute a la bordelaise and another bottle of chilled Chardonnay."

"Can I have the um... Foie Gras with some...er...Truffles?"

She sounds so childish it doesn't even have that cute quality. Just comes off as ignorant. Stop staring at the menu and hand it over. Good. Like that. You don't need to smile that much, he's not going to forget the order. Well we got past that ordeal, now it's back to having my ears melted off with another long, uninteresting tale of her adventures at the mall with Selphie. I don't even know why she keeps hanging out with her. She's really irritating and never has anything meaningful to say. Oh wait. That must be it.

Oh no. She's giving me that look. The one where she kind of smiles but quirks her eyebrows to show that she's thinking real hard too. That one look that actually makes it seem that she's got at least half a brain in that head of hers.

I can feel the question coming. Maybe if I try to drain the last of this cup I can avoid eye contact and she won't ask me. The bar over there sure seems interesting...

"What are you thinking about?"

Oh lord. Now her hand is under her chin. The gears must be working overtime.

"Nothing."

"Oh no, you're thinking about something. You've barely said anything and you have that look in your eye. Something is definitely on your mind."

Please, PLEASE stop giving me that knowing stare as if you are actually on to something. As if you think you know me so well. You really don't.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Her hands are on the table now. The smile is fading. Never a good sign.

"What are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend, remember? I'm supposed to worry about you!"

"Not always. I can take care of myself. Besides, it's nothing to worry about."

Oh great. Now she's pouting. She hasn't drank anything. The wine in her cup sure is sparkly and bubbly. Looks really tastey right now. Maybe she wouldn't object if I sipped some of it. No, wait, she'll just get pissed and start harping about how i don't listen or something or other. I'll just wait her out. She's bound to get bored with this eventually.

"You need to open up, Squall. Half the time I don't even get to see you. Always busy with Garden business. What am I supposed to do with myself? All I DO is worry about you. And you never let me in on it."

"Babe, it's nothing! Nothing at all for you to be worried about. Look, I do my job, I do it well. You don't need to stay at home all day waiting for some text or some call. You can go out, you can do your own thing. Selphie...comes around and visits you? She takes you places sometimes, doesn't she?"

She's not looking at me. Her arms are crossed while leaning on the table. It's making her bust cleave through her halter top. Her eyes are wandering around the room and it's so funny how she never notices it when she does that.

"I'm tired of it, Squall. Selphie's in the same position I am. Irvine is always out. And they have a kid! I can't even imagine what that would be like, alone with a kid all day. You know he drives her up the wall constantly? It's all she can do to keep her sanity to come over and take me out."

She watches me take her wine and begin sipping it and doesn't say anything. Her eyes say it, though.

"Well then count yourself lucky. It'd be the island closest to hell if we had a little one running around. We don't have time or patience for that. Besides, you wouldn't even know what to do with it."

"I would too! I can handle a kid! I'm just saying...it'd be hard without you around. It's hard enough just me on my own when you're gone, I'd probably go crazy having to look after a baby. But... I dunno. Maybe it's time we start thinking about it."

The smooth tastey wine is already going down the wrong pipe and I'm practically spitting out while I choke on the fizz. Am I hearing what I'm hearing? Nah, it must be the booze.

She's got that slightly hurt look now. Oh don't tell me she's been thinking about it seriously?

"I mean, what with your stable position in the Garden, we've got a good income...the house is already too big for just the two of us. We got plenty of room..."

"You just said you'd go crazy with one!"

"I know! But, I figured...if we DID have one...maybe you'd be around and help out a bit is all. I'm not gonna be left changing diapers all by myself!"

"Then don't have one! Geez, are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

That wine never tasted so good going down.

"I just think we should consider it."

"Where is this coming from? Are you actually getting jealous of Selphie? You JUST finished telling me that you thought you'd go crazy if you were in her shoes."

"I know!"

Now people really were looking. Good job, Rinoa. Yell a little louder next time. I don't think the people sitting outside could hear you.

She's sighing, her head is in her hands. She better not start crying. I will get up and leave her ass right here if she does.

"You just don't know how lonely it is. You're out on missions, doing shit for Cid and Hyne knows who else. I'm barely allowed out of the house. Do you know what that's like, Squall? No, you don't. It's an ordeal to just get permission to leave with Selphie. They're still freaked out about the Sorceress thing, or have you forgotten?"

"Look all that's under control. I don't know why you want to screw it up even more with a kid."

Her eyes are closed and she's shaking her head. It's like talking to a child. She just doesn't get it. she just doesn't understand that I'm doing all of this for HER. It's for her own damn good. She'll never quit the princess act will she? Even when she's got one of the biggest houses in Balamb? She's got servants up the whazoo and she can order practically any import from Timber or Deling or even Esthar and have it shipped to our doorstep within a day. What the hell does she need to go risking everything, just to get her jollies traveling around for the novelty of it? Doesn't she get I'm doing it all to protect and serve her? I'm her goddamn Knight afterall.

"I'm just so lonely."

I can already hear the choking coming in her voice. Hell no. We didn't even get the food yet. I can't believe this. Can't fucking believe this. So I actually take her out for once and she's still finds something to complain about. My napkin is already covering my mouth and I'm desperately trying not to slam my fist on the table. There's too many people watching now. They're recognizing her. The cautious faces. Yep, that's the Sorceress folks. What a great, frightening sight, ain't it?

"Babe, settle down."

Her damn eyes are already shiny. She's looking around like she's just noticed she's sitting in the middle of a restaurant. She's already sniffling and sifting through her purse. And now she's laughing and rubbing her face, looking like she's imbalanced. Fuck. This is just embarrassing.

"Rinoa go fix yourself in the bathroom."

She stands up and the tablecloth sticks to her dress. I wonder why she never takes time to notice these things. Don't they bother her? Can she really have her head up in the clouds all the time like that? I can't tell what everyone else seems to be thinking in this place. They're all trying to pretend they don't see what's happening. They know me. They know who she is even if they don't see her as often as me. Their stiff backs and unsmiles say it all. Keep pretending. Like it even really matters.

The food arrives before she does. She's looking a little better except most of her makeup is gone and she needs it. She didn't even look in a mirror before leaving, I can tell. Damn. It's like she doesn't even care anymore. Don't just stare at your food like that. You ordered it. If you didn't know what it was then you should've asked. Well don't pick at it, taste it. It's a hell of a lot better than the fried garbage you try to get me to eat.

Whatever.

My beef is good though it's a bit dryer than i was expecting. More wine will help that. This place always has the best beef. And the best wine. I guess the evening wasn't a total waste. At least she's not talking anymore.


End file.
